Magnus Magnuson
Magnus Magnuson is Gunther Magnuson's dad and husband from Helga Magnuson. Magnus is a Viking who moved from Nordic country from to Mellowbrook. He is best friends with Harold and Honey Buttowski and works with his wife, Helga and his brother Bjorgen in Battlesnax. Appearence Magnus is a man who is how to say is a gigantic brute who comes from a long line of Vikings and in the old Norse accent. He wears a powder blue shirt with a teal business tie, with a name tag on left side. Due to his viking heritage, Magnus sticks to it like glue and wears a typical viking helmet, warrior kilt and viking boots with a nordic belt wrapped around his waist. Magnus also has the large spikey orange beard (normal for some vikings who don't ever shave) and a ponytail. Personality Magnus is the top neighbor in the Mellowbrook cul-de-sac, he is a caring, but an easily offended and angered man if someone questions him about what he wears or if they talk about his family's appearence. This was clearly shown in Battle for the 'Snax when Kick annouces that involves their barbaric behavior, Magnus gets easily offended and quotes in his thunder voice "BUARGH DID HE JUST CALL US BARBARIANS?!!". This personality was also shown in Father From the Truth, during bring your dad to work day, one student in Kick and Gunther's homeroom class asks why he wore a skirt and blows his stack, he yelling right in to students face showing his violent nature, by eating the student's desk. Magnus also comes up with any crazy idea or stunt to get his business booming for example in "Father From the Truth" he sold school desks as an order for his restaurant. Magnus also seems very persistant as he also scorched a customers supper because the customer said it was too cold although it was not seen; Magnus then grabbed a torch and roasted it and quoted "THERE IT HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!". Magnus can also a few acorns short of a nutbrain when it comes to Foosball, as it is a natural tradition in the Kick Buttowski world, as it was clearly shown when Kick destroyed the foosball table and he went absolutely bonkers and no matter if his son messed it up on their tradition and trophy the poor sap. Even he's a big tough viking, with no exception Magnus also is very anxious about losing his business. This is seen in "Stand and Delivery " when Ronaldo also know as "The Dark One" gets his meals for free Magnus shakes in terror of the name because of ronaldo's simple dine and dash rutine. Relationships Harold Buttowski He is a close best friends with Kick's father Harold Buttowski since 1980's, when his wife saved him from chocking on a piece of chicken. He and Harold got into their first fued when Kick and Gunther destroyed their friendship anniversary and began to make unwilling comments on their sons, but then turn the comments on themselves. Him and Magnus surprisenly had their very own band aswell. Kick Buttowski The Magnusons are close friends with this top daring daredevil, the Magnusons and the Buttowskis were friends and comrades since the 1950's. Magnus and Helga call Kick their best customer since he mostly always comes to the BattleSnax because it's awesome awesome food, theme, smell and it's mostly where his Gunther is. Magnus respects Kick alot due to his loyal duty to protect the BattleSnax from going out of business and desperate to see Gunther go back to the Nordic Country. Helga Magnuson Helga is Magnus' wife and his soulmate for life. They both work together at the BattleSnax trying to keep the business booming, so that it doesn't go out of business. Ronaldo He and his family were frightned by Ronaldo because he always got his meals for free. To Gunther's family he is commonly known as "The Dark One", because of eerie identity and and his omnious personality. Trivia *The family name Magnuson is named after Magnus himself. *The name Magnus means "Great" in Latin, because of his large body mass, incredibly strong strength and strong earthquake voice; the name is technically a royal name aswell and in Old Norse originally meant "house of might/power" which is a perfect meaning to due his personality. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Magnuson family Category:Males Category:Adult